


Through the Gates of Hell

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Series: The Things That Define Us [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Mazikeen of the Lilim knows who she follows.





	Through the Gates of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maze's conversation with Dan in Season One. Events/background from the Lucifer graphic novel series referenced. Hopefully the mix of fandoms turned out okay.
> 
> Edit: I think I fixed the formating? Hopefully? It has paragraph breaks now, at least.

In the Beginning, there was Samael.  


In Hell’s Beginning, there was Lucifer. And there was Mazikeen, too. 

At the end of all things, there was Lucifer. And there was Mazikeen, too. 

Lucifer and Mazikeen, Mazikeen and Lucifer, side by side, two sides of the same inseparable coin. 

Queen and King of Hell, of LA, of the realms beyond. 

Mazikeen and Lucifer, for eternity.

\---

She stood at his side when the first damned soul came through the gates and began to scream. She bared her teeth in a blood-tipped grin when she made the soul scream louder and louder and as more souls began to flow through the gates of Perdition. She watched his back and she did his bidding and she never faltered at anything which he wanted or needed her to do.

\---

When Lucifer grew bored and malcontented with his role in his Father’s great Plan, he spoke of his own plans only to her.  


"Maze,” he said, looking out over the burning wastes of his kingdom, “I want to take a vacation.”  


She studied his back.  


"For how long, my lord?”  


He turned to face her. His smile reminded her of why she followed him.  


"Why, for as long as I damn well please, of course.”  


"And where will we be going?”  


We?”  


“I will follow you wherever you may go. You know this, lord.”  


“Well,” he said, offering her his arm, “it’s always nice to hear it. How do you feel about the City of Angels?”

\---

When Lucifer left his kingdom to Dream of the Endless and strode away from the ensuing chaos without a backward glance, Mazikeen followed him without a second thought.  


She followed him through the gates of Hell, at his right and one step behind, just as she always had.  


And when he told her to cut off his wings on a nighttime LA beach, she obeyed without hesitation.

\---

The detective didn’t understand what she meant, when she told him what Lucifer was to her. Maze didn’t care. She had been with Lucifer since the Fall, had followed Lucifer through the gates of Hell and away from everything she had ever known but him, and she would follow him through the gates of Heaven itself if he asked her to.

Mazikeen of the Lilim knows who she follows.


End file.
